<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jason Grace and the Never-ending Wishes by Phok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703462">Jason Grace and the Never-ending Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phok/pseuds/Phok'>Phok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:52:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phok/pseuds/Phok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Grace is a simple man with simple pleasures, he thinks his life is perfect, until he finds a magical lock that changes his perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Leo Valdez, mentions of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Lock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: The Lock </p>
<p>Jason Grace is a simple man, and his life is full of simple pleasures. He has a good job, working at a private high school. One that takes the time to properly educate students, without focusing solely on test scores. He also works with his two best friends Reyna and Leo, and he drives a reliable car. He doesn’t make millions, but he has enough money to put something into savings at the end of the month, and he’s happy. </p>
<p>Honestly, his life is as close to picture-perfect as it can get. And maybe, if he was pressed, he would admit that he’s always wanted a pet. But he doesn’t have time for one, and he hardly thinks it’s fair to bring an animal home without having ample time for cuddles. </p>
<p>He spends most of his free time at the high school. Acting as an onsite teacher for clubs, sports, and activities. Leo does it with him. This is why he’s privy to all of his best friends' woes. Especially concerning his girlfriend Reyna. </p>
<p>Recently, and by recently he really means for the entire last school year, Leo has been telling Jason about his plans to ask Reyna to marry him. The plan is perfect. He’ll ask for Reyna’s hand on the Milvio Bridge in Rome, by presenting her with the beautiful lock etched with their love. His plan has come a long way - especially from his original idea of a giant Leo-themed float with the words ‘Marry A-Me-o?” sprawled across it. And Jason couldn’t be happier for his friends. If only Leo could find the perfect lock. </p>
<p>At present, Leo has been searching for 4 months, and none of the locks he’s found have been what he wants. So, on Jason’s rare days off, he makes it a point to search antique stores and hole-in-the-wall shops for something that will suit his best friend’s needs. He knows how important it is to Leo, and he likes helping his friend. But today - he thinks he’s finally done it.</p>
<p>He found the perfect lock.</p>
<p>The lock, in question, is round in shape and solid black with purple etchings swooping around the exterior. The markings make no pattern but leave a trail to the center of the lock where the keyhole and actual key are located. It’s quite obvious that the key is stuck, and Jason will have to work to remove it. </p>
<p>He picks up the lock and inspects it. The metal is cold to the touch and doesn’t warm in his hands. He rolls it between his palms and waits to see how it will react. Currently, it’s covered in dust, grime, and stuck-on particles. But it doesn’t warm. It’s a little odd, and it’ll need a good clean, but it’s gorgeous. The moment Jason saw it, it took his breath away, and he knows, knows it’s the one. </p>
<p>Carefully he lifts it from its stand and brings it to the front of the store. He doesn’t know why, but he tucks into his chest, so that passing people will not be tempted to fight him for it. As soon as he nears the counter, he untucks it and places it gently in front of the store clerk. </p>
<p>The clerk is an older man in his early 60’s. He’s been actively trying to persuade Jason to buy something for months, and today is also his lucky day because Jason is not leaving this store without the lock. </p>
<p>“Ahhhh,” The old man says. “You like this lock?” </p>
<p>Jason thinks that is an obvious question, of course, he likes it, otherwise, why would he be buying it? But he knows how to be a good customer, so he smiles and nods. “The color is beautiful.” </p>
<p>“I thought so as well, I got it from a friend’s shop in Italy. Apparently, it was part of a set, but I don’t know where the-” the store clerk stops suddenly and narrows his eyes at something behind Jason. “Hey, you - kid - get away from those breakables!” He says instead of continuing his story. </p>
<p>Jason glances back behind him and frowns at the young child. He looks a little too small to be on his own, so he knows his mother, father, or parent is likely somewhere close by. He watches as the kid shuffles back and out of sight. </p>
<p>“Damn kids.” The store clerk gripes. </p>
<p>Jason shrugs. “I don’t mind them.” He offers the clerk a smile and points to the lock. “I’ll just take the lock today.” </p>
<p>“Oh right - sure.” The clerk says gruffly. “That’ll be 89.95.” </p>
<p>Jason thinks that might be asking a bit much, but apparently, the lock is from Italy - so it couldn’t be more perfect. He’s determined to give it to Leo. So he forks out the dough and graciously accepts his purchase. “Have a good day.” He says.</p>
<p>He turns and bows his head in greeting when he spies the young boy and his father. “You have a good day as well.” He says while walking out of the store. Today is going to be an awesome day. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Today is not an awesome day. Somehow between cleaning the rust and gunk off the exterior and wiping down whatever he can of the interior, Jason fucked up. </p>
<p>Or at least he assumes he’s fucked up. He can’t be sure, but he thinks the lock is about to explode. Or disintegrate. Either, or, really. </p>
<p>The trouble started the moment he pulled the key from the hole, and he knew something was wrong. The lock had begun to warm in his hands. </p>
<p>Then after about 20 cotton balls worth of particles were removed it began to vibrate and shake. Despite his instincts telling him otherwise, Jason picks it back up and inserts the key. </p>
<p>The humming stops. But the lock’s temperature only grows. Jason twists the key in the hole at the same time he releases the lock. It thuds on the table and hisses loudly. Then it begins to rattle, sounding like nails in a tin can. Finally, it pops open. Releasing a dark black light that spots out Jason’s vision. </p>
<p>By the time his sight is restored, he’s not alone. Something, or someone, has risen from the lock. And Jason doesn’t know what that means, but he’s about to find out. </p>
<p>The figure turns to look at him, with dark oily eyes, pale skin, a deep scowl, and somehow strikingly beautiful.</p>
<p>“Nice going jackass - you just cursed yourself.” </p>
<p>So yes, Jason definitely fucked up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason continues to badger Nico, and finally, the curse is revealed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently, Jason is cursed. Or at least that's what his new friend Nico Di Angelo tells him. </p><p>Jason isn’t sure he believes him. But he understands the concept and allows Nico the benefit of the doubt. He’s told that opening the lock has led Nico to be in his service. Because he’s a Djinn, a genie, and Jason is his master. </p><p>Gross. But okay. </p><p>Jason isn’t exactly happy to hear that Nico spends his life in servitude. It feels wrong, and Jason does not condone servitude. Of any kind. </p><p>But Nico seems to be unbothered. So Jason forces his anger away, for now, and instead, he takes in Nico’s appearance. He’s dressed in all black, except for the purple sash around his waist and the glittering obsidian cuffs on his arms. His hair is black, but in the light, it shimmers an almost blue color, and his eyes are breathtakingly beautiful ebony. </p><p>“Are you listening?” Nico asks, his voice sounding tired. </p><p>And Jason can see why. Spending eternity in a lock doesn’t sound very appealing. </p><p>“I was - but then I got a little lost.” Jason answers. He really does feel bad about that. </p><p>Nico huffs. “Impossible. Stupid humans.” He’s grumpy. </p><p>Jason probably shouldn’t find that as enduring as he does. </p><p>“Can you start from the beginning? I apologize,” he begins. “I got caught up on the notion that your life is merely meant to serve others.” It sounded lonely. “It made me upset.” </p><p>“You’re upset,” Nico says. “That ‘my life’ is all about serving others.” </p><p>Jason nods, waits for a beat, and then repeats “It sounds lonely.” </p><p>Nico scoffs. “It’s not, or at least it wouldn’t be if I wasn’t trapped in this stupid lock.” </p><p>“Yes, how did that happen?” Jason finds himself asking. Like the situation is anywhere close to something understandable. </p><p>Nico huffs. “Maybe another time. For now, all you need to know is I’m here. You have 3 wishes. No, I cannot make someone fall in love with you, no I cannot kill anyone for you and no I will not bring anyone back from the dead.” </p><p>“And the curse?” Jason asks, struck by the sudden thought. </p><p>Nico frowns again. “Did you not hear me - 3 wishes. Almost anything you want. It’s yours, for the taking.” </p><p>“I’d love to focus more on the curse. You said - and I quote. ‘Nice going jackass - you just cursed yourself.’ It was rather touching honestly.” And Jason is being honest, he thinks it’s nice that Nico is so upfront with people. </p><p>“I -“ Nico starts and then stops and then starts again. “You know what, this is madness,” he complains. “Just tell me what you want your first wish to be.” </p><p>Jason is stunned. Mostly because he doesn’t have 3 wishes. He doesn’t even have 1. Well… he glances at the lock - he can’t give this to Leo now. </p><p>“Can I wish for a new lock for my friend?” He was so excited to tell Leo his search was finally over, and hopefully, with this wish he still can. He’s impressed with himself. That was a pretty good idea. </p><p>Nico however does not look as impressed. “No, that’s a stupid wish.” He shakes his head and folds his arms over his chest. “Try again. Wish for something good.” </p><p>Jason isn’t sure how he should feel about the Djinn judging him for his poor wishes. “Well-” He starts. He tries to think of something worth wishing for, but he can’t think of one thing. </p><p>Maybe an animal? Except that he could walk down to the local shelter and get one that needs a home. </p><p>“What do people normally wish for?” Jason asks before he can stop himself. He hopes Nico doesn’t get more annoyed with him, but he could use a jumping-off point. </p><p>“Are you serious?” Nico asks. He plants a hand on his hip and taps his foot in annoyance. </p><p>“I just need a starting point…” Jason says sheepishly. </p><p>“You know, money, power, fame, fortune.” Nico rolls his eyes. “Something like that.” </p><p>Jason sighs. “I don’t need money, or fame, or power.” He feels sad that Nico wasn’t able to give him something he could use. </p><p>“Well, what do you need?” Nico asks, still tapping his foot. </p><p>Jason huffs. “Uhhhh - a new lock?” </p><p>“Forget about the damn lock!” Nico barks, appearing to have lost his patience with Jason. “What else do you need?” </p><p>“World Peace?” Jason asks. </p><p>“Ugh!” Nico shouts. “No, that’s a stupid wish. It never works. Try something more personal. Something that benefits you.” </p><p>Jason thinks and then frowns. “Wait - shouldn’t you be letting me make whatever wish I want?” </p><p>Nico rolls his eyes again, and Jason notes that he’s been doing that a lot since they started conversing. </p><p>“Technically yes, but I’m not going to let you wish for something dumb.” </p><p>Jason hums, yeah he’s absolutely sure that Nico has a soft spot for him. He is good at making friends. Even with grumpy genies. He can’t wait to tell Leo. </p><p>Although… </p><p>“Can other people see you?” He asks - he doesn’t want to sound crazy. </p><p>“Only if I let them. Now as I was saying - typically people wish for things they need, or that will make their life better. Certainly, even you can think of one thing.” </p><p>Jason knows he should feel mildly insulted, but he doesn't. Nico is like a hissing cat, and he’s sure if he gives him enough time, he’ll roll over and show him his belly. </p><p>“Well can I use a wish to learn about the curse? I’m really interested in what that entails.” Jason explains. </p><p>Nico looks like he’s about to throw something at the wall, or Jason, probably Jason. </p><p>“NO! FROM HERE ON OUT YOU CAN ONLY WISH FOR THINGS THAT DIRECTLY BENEFIT YOU!!!” Nico shouts standing about a foot away from Jason. </p><p>Jason stares at him with wide eyes. Damn, he has some lungs on him. </p><p>Nico huffs and then stomps his foot on the ground. “Okay, fine, you win. Technically I’m not supposed to tell you about the curse. But since you won't stop bothering me about it - I guess I’ll tell you.” </p><p>“You brought it up -” Jason says in his own defense. “So I mean - I sort of thought you would explain it.” </p><p>“How are you this annoying? How?” Nico asks, but he doesn't look as upset as he is putting on. “The curse is simple, the more wishes you ask for, the more corrupted you become. You’ll start with a small wish, say money, but soon that isn't enough and then the next thing you know you’re wishing that everything you touch turns to gold. Or something stupid. In your case, I can’t wait to see what stupid thing you wish for.” </p><p>“Oh,” Jason says, “That actually makes sense.” He touches his finger to his chin and thinks. “I suppose I can’t overcome this curse by ignoring the wishes, right?” </p><p>Nico shakes his head. “If you don’t make all your wishes within 1 year - you become a Djinn. Of course, no one has ever lasted that long. The temptation is too great.” </p><p>Jason nods again. “Can I wish for your freedom? I mean is that something you even want?”</p><p>Nico rolls his eyes. “Honestly, it's a moot point, to free a genie you have to wish for their freedom on the final wish. You won’t last that long. The curse will take into effect. So don’t worry about it.” </p><p>A beat passes and Nico shifts in his spot again. It seems like he likes to move a lot; probably because the lock he lives in is so small. </p><p>“It’s kind of you to offer though. No one has ever done that before.” Nico admits. </p><p>Jason stares at Nico and frowns. “Really? Ever? How long have you been alive?” </p><p>“475 years give or take,” Nico says. “My last master went power crazy and died shortly after his final wish. That was about 50 years ago.” </p><p>“Well, I promise you, Nico. I’m gonna wish for your freedom.” Jason says determinedly. </p><p>Nico shifts, uncomfortably. “Alright Jason, I promise I won’t hold it against you when you can’t make that wish.” </p><p>Jason smiles at Nico and silently vows to uphold his promise. No matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The 1st Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, Jason takes the plunge and makes his first wish.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason feels his throat clutch with worry, he is sure Nico is starting to get annoyed with him. Really annoyed. Not the fake - I hate everyone and everything vibe he has going on. It’s only been a month since they met, but thus far Jason hasn’t made any wishes. Honestly, knowing he’s one step from crazy isn’t exactly a motivator. </p><p>And also, he’s really invested in getting to know Nico. The pretty genie is so intriguing. </p><p>“I originally came from a small town in Italy, but my masters moved me all over the place. I think the last time I saw my hometown was 200 years ago.” Nico says from his place on the counter. </p><p>He’s been sitting in the same spot for the last 20 minutes while Jason prepares them some of his famous cheesy potato soup. </p><p>“Do you remember what the town was called?” Jason asks intrigued. </p><p>“At the time, it didn’t have a name. I’m not sure what it’s called now. I had my sister though. For a while. I think she ended up in a different country though. I haven’t seen her in about 100 years.” </p><p>Jason pauses mid-stir - his hand freezing. He knows how that feels. His own sister’s whereabouts are a mystery to him. Although he knows Thalia is alive and well. It just - ever since she joined Doctors Without Borders he hardly sees her. Often he feels selfish when he misses her because he knows she is doing such great work. Still, the distance is hard.</p><p>“I’m sorry Nico, I miss my sister too,” Jason admits, turning towards his new friend. He stirs the soup a little longer and reaches to grab both bowls. </p><p>“It’s alright, I’m sure I’ll see th-” Nico pauses instantly. “Are you really putting hot soup in a plastic bowl? That doesn’t seem safe.” </p><p>Jason glances down at his hands and frowns. “Uhhh I guess you’re right.” </p><p>Honestly, the plastic bowls are a step up. Jason used to eat out of leftover whipped cream containers. But that was before he became a teacher, and started making okayish money. </p><p>He puts the bowls back in the cabinet and pulls out a couple of his glass bowls. The fancy stuff he uses for the occasional dinner party. He holds them up for Nico and offers him a coy smile.</p><p>“Better?” He asks while dishing up the hot soup. </p><p>“Geez - you really want to burn yourself don’t you.” Nico rolls his eyes but takes the steaming bowl in his hands and wanders over to the table. Nico has magic, but he doesn’t seem to use it. </p><p>Jason thinks it's because of being trapped in his home for a while, but he can’t be sure. And he is too scared to ask, he doesn’t want to step on his toes. Or make Nico feel uncomfortable.</p><p>After he dishes up his own bowl he follows Nico to the kitchen table and sits down beside him. “So I think I have my 1st wish.” </p><p>Nico perks up instantly. “Oh really, I thought you were going to become a genie-like me. At the rate, you were going.” </p><p>Jason laughs. “I promised I’d free you. So I have to start making wishes at some point.” He’s still nervous about the curse, but he doesn’t let that stop him from keeping his promise. He’s too stubborn for that. </p><p>“So let’s hear it,” Nico says taking a sip of his soup. He seems to like everything that Jason has fed him. Even though he sits rigid and never says anything good or bad. </p><p> </p><p>“It has to help me right?” Jason asks. He would love to make a wish for Nico. But so far he has shot down any wish that doesn't impact Jason directly. It’s actually rather annoying. </p><p>“Of course,” Nico says. “That’s the rule I gave you.” </p><p>Jason nods. From what he’s gathered being specific about the wish is the most important. Based solely on Nico’s vast stories. </p><p>“I wish for an orb that allows me to see the people I love when I look into it.” He says with confidence. </p><p>Nico stares at him, but his expression doesn’t change. He looks like he might be trying to process Jason's words. Mulling them over in his head. </p><p>Nico has confessed to doing many unsavory things to his previous masters, but Jason doesn’t think he’ll twist his words. For some reason, Nico really likes him, and that makes Jason happy. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll grant your wish.” He says suddenly. The whites of his eyes shift to a pure black and the room goes cold. The plant in the corner of the room wilts and a faint white glow spreads over Nico’s hands. </p><p>He brings them together in an arc and then twists them downwards, forming the shape of a ball. The room is so cold now, that Jason can see his own breath. The glasses on his face begin to fog and the steam from the hot soup fades away. </p><p>Nico’s magic is strong and apparently effective in the entire environment. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t used it around him. </p><p>Before Jason can finish his thought, a crystal ball forms in Nico's hands. </p><p>“Jason Grace,” Nico says in a disembodied voice. “I have granted your 1st wish.” </p><p>And then everything stops. The white glow is gone, the room warms but sadly his plant remains dead. Poor Oliver. </p><p>Nico blinks and holds the orb out to Jason. He looks like he’s expecting some big reaction but Jason is merely curious. Do all Djinn have a similar power? </p><p>“Thank you,” He says taking the orb into his hands. It doesn’t immediately change, but Jason knows that it will. </p><p>“Say the person’s name.” </p><p>“Thalia Grace,” Jason says. </p><p>The orb swirls and suddenly Thalia is there. Her face is clear in the orb. Her hair is loose and wet and she looks radiate. He stares at her for so long, every part of him yearning for her. But he feels better. He can see her now. He knows she is alright. </p><p>He also kind of worries about invading her privacy. Oops. </p><p>“This won’t - show me anything - bad right?” He says awkwardly. </p><p>“Normally yes, but I had you in mind when I made it. So no, if someone is uh - indisposed - you won’t see a thing.” </p><p>“Thank you, Nico,” Jason says and before he can stop himself he grabs him into a tight hug. “This is perfect. Can you see her as well? This is my sister Thalia.” He explains. </p><p>Although now he feels bad. In a way he has his sister, and Nico still does not. Maybe…</p><p>Jason turns and spots the lock on the shelf. Maybe he could help find Nico’s sister. eBay has everything right? </p><p>The thought captures all his attention and he wanders towards the living room when Nico stops him with 5 small words. </p><p>“Aren’t you scared of me?” </p><p>Jason turns back quickly. “What, why would I be afraid of you?” </p><p>“Did you miss my magic?” Nico responds voice clipped. </p><p>“No - I saw it. Is that - I mean - I just thought it was how magic generally works.” He absent-mindedly rubs the back of his head. </p><p>“It’s not. My magic, my family's magic is dark in nature. Only our line has the curse because we aren’t supposed to exist. We’re abominations.” </p><p>Jason walks back over to Nico immediately. “I don’t think you're an abomination. I can’t imagine why anyone would say that.” </p><p>“People say it all the time. Other Djinn, my former masters. Everyone.” Nico says in a softer voice than Jason has ever heard. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because our line was made, and not born. A long time ago a normal human-made the wish to become a Djinn. He wanted endless magic and power. His aura was so dark that he tainted the magic, and the curse set in. All those from his line suffer the same fate. A cursed life. My family bears this.” </p><p>Nico shifts and wipes an angry tear away from his eye. “We are cursed to watch all our masters fall into oblivion. Cursed to be alone, and outcast among even our own kind.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jason says. He wraps his arms around Nico again. “I’m sorry, but I promise you, Nico. I’m going to free you from this curse.” He holds him tightly. </p><p>Nico responds with his own tight grip. “I really want to believe you, Jason. But I can’t.” </p><p>“That’s alright Nico.” Jason offers a sad smile. “I’m not scared of you. And even if your magic is always with you, I’m not going to be scared of you. Your magic is yours and nothing about you is scary to me.” </p><p>Nico sighs against his shoulder. “Do you promise you aren’t scared of me?” </p><p>Jason rubs his back softly. “I promise.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“Any time,” Jason says, continuing to hug Nico tightly. </p><p>Tomorrow Jason will start looking for Nico’s sister, but for now, he’s happy to continue holding him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason and Nico get comfortable with each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Leo Valdez,” Jason says while holding his orb in his hands. Generally, he tries to limit the amount of time he spends with his nose pressed against the crystal, but he’s been anxious ever since Reyna and Leo’s flight took off. He’ll feel better once he knows they’ve touched down in Italy. </p>
<p>Lucky for Jason, Leo had finally found the perfect lock. It’s not as pretty as Nico’s, but it has an elegance that Reyna will love. It’s square instead of round, with a golden exterior and beautiful purple gems. In the end, Leo’s lock is even more perfect. A little too perfect, if Jason is being honest. </p>
<p>He also has some serious doubts about Leo’s story. Leo claims he found the lock on a random shelf in Bi-mart. It was ridiculously cheap and all of the store clerks had been confused. They’d never seen the lock before in their lives. </p>
<p>This just further proves Jason’s hunch that Nico was somehow involved. He’s sure Nico somehow created the perfect lock for his friend. It really is the only solution. </p>
<p>But when he brought it up to Nico, he’d simply shrugged and acted like he had no clue what Jason was on about. </p>
<p>So…it’s technically a mystery, but Jason knows the truth. </p>
<p>“Are you still looking at that thing?” Nico asks as he leans over Jason’s shoulder. His eyes are dark but shining with mirth. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I just want to make sure they land okay.” He says. </p>
<p>“I already told you, they’ll be fine,” Nico says coming around the coach to drop down next to Jason. </p>
<p>Recently they’ve been getting pretty cozy together, and Jason would be lying if he said it didn’t make him ridiculously happy. </p>
<p>“I know they’ll be alright, but I worry,” Jason confesses. </p>
<p>“Well put it down,” Nico complains, reaching up and stealing the orb from Jason’s hands. “There, now we can watch the show.” </p>
<p>Jason smiles. “I didn’t know you were so interested in watching Shadowhunters.” </p>
<p>“Shut up and turn it on,” Nico says shifting over a little so that he can press himself along Jason’s side. </p>
<p>Jason smirks and wraps his arm around Nico’s shoulder. Just to see if he’ll let him. </p>
<p>Nico glances at him, his eyes shifting into the all-black pigment that means he’s using his magic. Suddenly a large bowl of popcorn appears in Jason’s lap, and Nico reaches into it. “I hope you like extra butter.” He says. </p>
<p>Jason smiles. He’s happy that Nico has gotten used to using his powers around him. For some reason, realizing how much Nico has grown to trust him makes his heart soar. Perhaps it’s because Jason has such strong feelings for the Djinn. </p>
<p>He drifts his eyes back to the show and watches the scene before him, but he’s not really paying attention. The show is great, and it has solid representation, but Jason’s thoughts are on Leo, Reyna, and Nico. </p>
<p>It’s been about two months since Nico came to live with him. And so far he’s been having too good a time. Until Nico, he didn’t realize how lonely he felt. He thought his life was perfect, but maybe he does have some lingering desires. </p>
<p>Desires involving Nico himself.</p>
<p>He glances at Nico and smiles to himself. It turns out this desire can’t be granted to him by Nico either. Or maybe it can - if Nico chooses to return his feelings. Otherwise, it’s a moot point. But… the more time he spends with Nico the more sure he is that it might … be possible. </p>
<p>Nico might return those feelings. </p>
<p>But as things stand, he’s not sure that he should even attempt to make a move on Nico. Technically he’s his master now… which Jason still finds gross, but it makes their imbalance of power seem large. </p>
<p>Even though, of the two of them, Nico is definitely the most powerful. </p>
<p>“Did you like any of your other holders?” Jason asks. Holders are Jason’s term for Nico’s previous masters because the other word makes him feel gross. At least in that context. He doesn’t want to be Nico’s master if it means Nico isn’t in complete control of himself. </p>
<p>“A few of them, there were some like you who just found my lock accidentally. Those were the best. The ones that sought me out, for power, for money, for whatever. Those people were the hardest to deal with.” Nico leans contentedly into Jason. “I don’t like causing people pain, indirectly or otherwise.” </p>
<p>Jason nods, “I can understand that.” He says.</p>
<p>“That’s why the curse is so hard. If I like the holder - it’s harder to watch them go insane.” Nico looks sad. </p>
<p>Jason hates himself for making Nico sad, but he presses on the same. “Did you ever love any of them?” </p>
<p>Nico doesn’t move for several seconds, and his gaze is leveled at the tv. “No. Never a holder. I have loved other Djinns, but those relationships have never worked out.” </p>
<p>Jason nods and presses his lips together. If he was lucky enough to have Nico’s heart - he’d never let it go. </p>
<p>“What about you?” Nico asks, turning his gaze away from the tv. </p>
<p>On the screen, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are hugging tightly and sharing words of love. Their first, if Jason is not mistaken. </p>
<p>“Have you ever felt anything like that?” Nico continues, gesturing to the tv. </p>
<p>Jason shakes his head and then frowns. “Maybe...recently,” Jason admits. “But no, I’ve had my fair share of relationships, but none that lasted longer than a few months. I guess I can be difficult to love.” </p>
<p>Jason regrets admitting that the moment the words come out of his mouth. He knows Nico has shared so much of himself, and Jason has too. He rarely admits to missing Thalia, and typically hides behind a smile with his students and staff members. He doesn’t do that with Nico, but… admitting his self-doubt feels like the beginning of the end. </p>
<p>Jason has learned one thing through his life, if he isn’t perfect, people leave. His mother left him when he was 2 years old. Abandoned him on the doorsteps of a local church. She never said why. </p>
<p>It had taken years for him to find his family, and he’d all but given up when Thalia appeared out of the shadows on his 16th birthday, claiming to be his long-lost sister. His father was still apathetic towards him, and his stepmother adored him, so long as he maintained perfection. </p>
<p>People didn’t like Jason, they liked Jason Grace. The perfect son, boyfriend, friend, until he showed his imperfections. Then they left. With no regard. </p>
<p>Nico can’t leave Jason, but he sure as hell can put some distance between them. He can hide in his lock, and never come out until he’s summoned. The thought is enough to lodge a rock in his throat. Damn it. </p>
<p>“I don’t see it,” Nico says. “I don’t see how anyone could spend time with you and not fall in love.” His face flushes. </p>
<p>Jason stares, he wants to press. To ask Nico what he means...but he’s unsure if he’s going to like the answer.</p>
<p>“I-” He starts but can’t come up with a single thing to say. </p>
<p>“I think you’re pretty amazing.” Nico interrupts. “You could stand to be more selfish, but I’ll let that go.” </p>
<p>Jason barks a laugh. “Really? That’s my flaw?” </p>
<p>Nico shakes his head. “No, your real flaw is how annoying stubborn you can be.” </p>
<p>Jason shakes his head. “Have you met yourself?” </p>
<p>Nico rolls his eyes. “Yes, and you are worse.” He pokes Jason in the chest lightly with each word. “A thousand times worse.” </p>
<p>Jason smiles. “Are you saying I’m not perfect?” And he doesn’t know why but he holds his breath for the answer. </p>
<p>He’s so nervous that it’s not going to be the one he desperately wants. </p>
<p>“No, you aren’t perfect,” Nico responds seriously. “But I’ll take you as you are.” </p>
<p>Jason bites his lip to stop himself from crying - he wants to ball up against the side of the sofa and bawl his eyes out. But he won’t. Instead, he grabs Nico’s hand tightly. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Nico.” </p>
<p>Nico smiles at him, his expression relaxed and open. He stares Jason in the eyes and brings their linked hands up to his face, pressing a soft kiss against the back of his hand. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to thank me, Jason. I see you just as clearly as you see me.” He says with a slight twist of his lips. </p>
<p>And maybe for the first time in Jason’s life, he thinks he might be okay with not being perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>